


Rendezvous

by thatoneperson0000



Series: The Makings of a Human [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Let's keep this happy lol, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson0000/pseuds/thatoneperson0000
Summary: The World's Greatest Swordsman and one of the Four Yonkos.What a recipe for disaster.(Spoiler alert. It isn't)--A series of drabbles
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Series: The Makings of a Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761838
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for this is my first time writing something remotely resembling a romantic encounter lol

There was a familiar presence by Kuraigana island. 

Mihawk glanced at the direction of the beach from the corner of his eyes, though his hands moved in tandem with Zoro’s strikes. It was a specific yonko, to be exact. 

“Don’t look away!” Zoro yelled, glaring as he slashed upwards again. Mihawk dodged it, eyes sharpening. He swiftly knocked Zoro’s sword down with the cross knife, before pointing it straight at his throat. 

“Still too weak. Try again,” Mihawk said, gaze intensifying. “Work on your haki.” 

Zoro nodded, eyes fixed on the tiny knife. Mihawk drew it away, watching as Zoro quickly picked his swords back up, fighting stance ready again. 

“Long time no see, Mihawk!” An enthusiastic voice called out. Mihawk turned around, knowing it was Shanks already from his observation haki. 

He was as handsome as ever. Red hair whipped around a tanned, square jawline filled with stubble, the familiar three scars across his left eye. Shanks waved at Mihawk as he walked over the ruins, black cloak wrapped open to reveal his floral pants and white shirt. 

While a part of him perked up at Shanks’s presence, another part of him sighed at the astounded faces of Zoro and Perona besides him at the sight of Shanks. 

“Akagami,” Mihawk acknowledged, nodding stiffly back at him. Shanks grinned, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, pulling them together. 

“No need to be so formal! A ‘nice to see you’ would’ve been nice!” He said, before starting at Zoro and Perona. “Say, I didn’t know you had company here.” 

“They were both brought here by Kuma,” Mihawk explained, pushing Shanks slightly to get out of his embrace. “Perona, Zoro.” He pointed at them with a thumb behind him as he said their names. 

“You know him?” Zoro asked, looking between Mihawk and Shanks. 

Perona floated near Zoro, appearing just as surprised. “What’s he doing here?!” 

Mihawk waved their questions away. “Stay here and train—Akagami and I are going to have a talk.” 

Shanks furrowed his brows at the repeated “Akagami”, though he didn’t protest. Mihawk motioned at Shanks, leading him to the castle he lived in, which was nearby. Shanks had already been to Kuraigana once, though he’d never met Perona and Zoro before specifically. 

“I’ve told you already, you can call me Shanks, even in front of everyone,” Shanks complained as they walked through large, wooden doors. 

“We’re alone,” Mihawk stated after peering around with his observational haki. Then, he grasped the front of Shanks’s shirt, pulling him down into a rough kiss. Shanks looked surprised, before opening his mouth, right hand slipping down Mihawk’s arms to his waist. 

Mihawk slipped a tongue inside his mouth, leading the kiss as he felt their teeth clack against each other heatedly. Then, just as quickly, he leaned away, ears slightly red, though he stayed close. 

“Is it my birthday today?” Shanks asked, one eyebrow up. “Let’s go for one more, Dracule. You know—for good luck.” 

Mihawk still wasn’t quite used to being called anything but “Mihawk” or “Hawk-Eyes”. With Shanks, however...well, it wasn’t quite as bad. 

“...Maybe after we discuss why you’re here,” he replied, one hand absentmindedly rubbing on the vibrant red hair on the side of Shanks’s cheek, before pulling his hand back. “What about your crew?” 

“Ehh, right now they’re allowed to see their families,” Shanks explained, a slight smile on his lips. “It’s almost New Years, so I came to celebrate with you—and after, we should revisit Tukimno and your relatives.” 

_Oh_. He hadn’t even realized, especially since he’d been farming a lot more recently. “Zoro and Perona?” 

“Dahaha, Of course they can come too!” Shanks exclaimed, slapping Mihawk on the back. “The more the merrier!” 

Mihawk nodded, resisting the urge to slap Shanks’s hand away. 

“ —Anyway, I brought your favorite wine!” Shanks continued, bringing out a sufficiently-sized bottle, a deep red liquid sloshing around in it. 

“...Thank you,” Mihawk replied, a slight smile on his lips. Shanks grinned wider, his finger tapping against his cheek. 

“So can I get a kiss?” 

Mihawk considered for a moment, before grasping his chin and brushing his lips against his cheek. Then, he nibbled his way down to Shanks’s neck, biting down to leave a red mark. He heard a faint hitch of a breath from Shanks, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

Mihawk moved away, feeling satisfied at the flushed look on Shanks’s face. Looks like some things haven't changed. 

“...That’s...not fair,” Shanks muttered, looking petulant as he put a hand over the red spot on his neck. “Let me repay the favor.” 

“Some other day,” Mihawk said, starting to walk back out the door. 

“How about tonight?” Shanks yelled from the doorway. 

Mihawk paused, looking behind him. 

“If you can behave, then fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to make that last statement sound the way it is. I'll see you guys in hell


End file.
